Abnormal
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU [Darkfic] Masalah serius yang menimpa Uchiha Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata tentang ke-abnormalan Kakak laki-laki mereka membuat kedua gadis itu frustasi. Memiliki Kakak yang tampan memang kebanggaan tersendiri untuk mereka, namun bagaimana jika gosip para fujoshi di Sekolah mereka benar adanya? Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah sepasang Seme-Uke? Benarkah?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Abnormal by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

* * *

AU/Misstypo(s)/OOC/Plot rush/Incest/Etc.

Rate : M (Mature)

Pairing : SasuSaku slight NejiHina

* * *

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan _pairing _yang saya pilih, silakan _**tinggalkan**_ halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan _review _yang tidak menyenangkan di akhir. Saya pikir Anda cukup _pintar _untuk memahami arti dari **DLDR**.

* * *

.

Suasana di koridor Sekolah Menengah Atas Osaka Gakuen itu begitu ramai dengan para siswa dan siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Ya, mengingat waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sedangkan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Di ujung koridor sepasang gadis tengah berjalan santai dengan buku paket di pelukan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Kurena-_sensei_, Hinata?" gadis yang nyentrik dengan aura musim semi membuka suaranya.

"Ya, aku s-sudah mengerjakannya. Ada apa?" gadis _indigo _di sampingnya menyahut dengan suara khas-nya. Lembut dan sopan.

"Tidak ada. Um, sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin sekali ke _mall _... kau mau ikut?" Sakura menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya penuh harap.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat wajah menggemaskan sahabatnya. Ya, ia tahu betul jika bungsu Uchiha itu gemar sekali jalan-jalan di _mall_, jangan salah! Sakura bukannya gemar belanja baju, sepatu atau sebagainya karena yang Sakura cari di _mall _sesungguhnya adalah novel edisi terbaru. Gadis itu sangat gemar membaca dari pada melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan anak remaja sebaya mereka. _Shopping_.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan ikut Sakura, tapi aku akan menghubungi Neji-_nii _dulu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengapit lengan sahabatnya manja. "Aa, aku yakin Neji-_nii _pasti mengijinkanmu pergi denganku." Ujar Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

Hinata mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Eh?"

Sakura menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya jenaka. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Sasuke-_nii _dan Neji-_nii _ada latihan basket sore ini. Jadi, dia pasti akan menyuruhmu pulang bersamaku!" seru Sakura girang.

Hinata kembali tersenyum kecil dan balas mengapit tangan Sakura. "Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah sebaiknya kita menghampiri mereka dulu,"

"Oke!"

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan santai menuju kelasnya dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaa! Lihat-lihat itu Uchiha dan Hyuuga-_senpai_!" jerit gadis berambut merah antusias.

"Ya Tuhan! Mereka itu sangat serasi, ya?" sahut gadis _blonde _yang sedang memakan pastanya.

"Oh jiwa _fujoshi_-ku kambuh! Astaga-astaga lihat itu! Uchiha-_senpai _manis sekali dan Hyuuga-_senpai _juga keren!"

"Hiya! Ayo cepat ambil foto mereka! Kita jangan menyia-nyiakan _same-uke moment _favorit kita itu!"

"Hah iya! Ayo cepat!"

_Trak_!

Tanpa sadar Hinata dan Sakura yang duduk di samping meja kantin para kumpulan _Fujoshi Fans Club_ itu mematahkan kedua sumpit mereka seraya menatap tajam dua pemuda yang sedang berjalan di lorong koridor yang terlihat jelas dari kantin Sekolah.

Ya, saat ini adalah waktu istirahat dan kedua gadis itu baru saja memakan ramen mereka beberapa suap, tapi ocehan para kumpulan pencinta _yaoi _itu menghancurkan suasana hati mereka berdua. Apalagi yang menjadi bahan gosip para _fujoshi _itu adalah Kakak Sakura dan Hinata! Oh, dunia kiamat jika benar keturunan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga memiliki hubungan _gay_.

Sakura dan Hinata menatap tajam pemuda yang masih asik mengobrol di lorong koridor itu dengan tajam. Ya, di sana Sasuke yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Neji, _entah apa yang mereka bicarakan._ Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS di Sekolah Osaka Gakuen dan posisi wakil ketua OSIS diisi oleh Neji, jadi tak heran jika kedua pemuda itu selalu bersama apa lagi selain _partner _organisasi di Sekolah mereka juga adalah sahabat dari kecil.

Sasuke memang terlihat biasa saja menjelaskan _entah apa_ pada Neji, tapi Neji—yang merupakan sahabat baik Sasuke dari kecil—kini sedang merangkul bahu Sasuke erat, sesekali Neji pun mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan seraya tersenyum lembut pada pemuda _raven _itu, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat para pecinta _yaoi _girang bukan main.

_Trak_!

_Trak_!

Hinata dan Sakura kembali mematahkan sisa sumpit yang telah patah itu beringas. "Apa yang dilakukan Kakakmu itu pada Kakakku, Hinata?" desis Sakura tajam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke dan Neji.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura."

Sakura meraih sendok dan langsung menyuapkan ramen super pedas itu penuh ke dalam mulutnya ketika melihat tingkah Neji dan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi di koridor.

Hinata pun tak tinggal diam, gadis dengan iris bulan itu meraih garpu dan segera melilitkan puluhan _mie _di sana, lalu melahapnya beringas. Oh Hyuuga yang sopan kini telah menampakkan _out of character_-nya gara-gara tingkah berlebihan Kakaknya.

Dan kedua gadis itu terus melahap makan siang mereka dengan perasaan kesal dan dongkol karena masalah Kakak laki-laki mereka yang terlihat _abnormal._

.

"Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, Hinata ...," ujar Sakura pelan. Setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka, kini mereka tengah duduk santai di taman belakang Sekolah mereka yang sepi. Ini masih jam istirahat dan taman belakang Sekolah ini memang selalu sepi karena para murid tidak pernah memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman ini, entah karena apa.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di paha Hinata dan menatap wajah sahabatnya itu gelisah. "Um, ini tentang kedekatan Sasuke-_nii _dan Neji-_nii_. Aku tahu kedekatan mereka memang sudah seperti itu sejak kecil, tapi aku rasa sikap Neji-_nii _pada Sasuke-_nii _terlalu berlebihan, dan sepertinya Sasuke-_nii _juga menikmati sikap berlebihan Neji-_nii_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata menggigit ujung bibirnya, "ternyata kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Aku juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap mereka berdua yang semakin hari semakin aneh, a-apa gosip para _fujoshi _itu benar? Neji-_nii _dan Sasuke-_nii _...," Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"Entahlah, tapi jika diingat-ingat ... astaga!" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dan mencengkeram bahu Hinata. "A-aku baru sadar jika sampai sekarang Sasuke-_nii _dan Neji-_nii _belum memiliki kekasih. J-jangan-jangan ..."

Hinata menatap Sakura horor. "Oh tidak, i-itu pasti tidak mungkin. T-tapi bagaimana jika benar mereka berdua ... p-pacaran?" ujar Hinata gemetar. Oh tidak! Apakah ia memiliki dosa besar di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga ia dikaruniai kakak tak normal?

Sakura segera bangkit dan berdiri di depan Hinata. "Tidak! Aku yakin mereka pasti normal! Kita harus memastikannya! Aku percaya jika Sasuke-_nii _itu pria seja—"

"Hn, pelan-pelan Neji jangan sampai lecet."

"Hm, ini aku juga sedang hati-hati. Diamlah!"

_DEG_!

Sakura dan Hinata menatap asal suara yang mereka yakini berada di balik pohon itu dengan tatapan horor. "I-itu ... suara Sasuke-_nii_," gumam Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk kaku, "dan suara ... Neji-_nii _'kan?"

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan dengan perlahan Hinata menarik Sakura mendekat pada pada pohon itu. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua sedikit mengintip dan langsung membelalakkan kedua mata mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja Neji membanting tubuhnya ke batang pohon tempat mereka mengintip dengan peluh yang membanjiri kulitnya.

"Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga. Huh, sungguh melelahkan." Gumam Neji seraya memijat pundaknya.

Dada kedua gadis yang sedang mengintip itu berdebar hebat ketika pikiran-pikiran negatif memenuhi otak mereka. _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ pikir kedua gadis itu gelisah.

"Hn, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengancingkan beberapa kancing kemeja Sekolahnya. Setelah selesai Sasuke melirik ke arah celana Neji, lalu pemuda itu menyeringai. "Resleting celanamu, Neji." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung pergi membawa kotak —_entah apa isinya_— meninggalkan Neji yang sedang merona tipis.

"Sial." Neji membenarkan resleting celana seragamnya dan berlalu mengejar Sasuke.

.

Oh, kita melupakan Sang pengintip.

_BRUK_!

Kedua gadis yang sedang mengintip kakak laki-lakinya itu langsung jatuh terduduk dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. "Hinata ... tolong tampar aku sekarang!" lirih Sakura pelan.

Hinata bergeming, iris bulan gadis itu terlihat kosong dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "I-ini tidak mungkin 'kan, Sakura? Kita pasti salah l-lihat. Iya 'kan?"

Sakura menunduk dan mencengkeram rumput yang ditapakinya, kedua iris klorofilnya berkilat marah. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Hinata, kita harus menjauhkan Sasuke-_nii _dan Neji-_nii_!" seru Sakura penuh tekad.

Hinata memjamkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Ya, kita harus sebisa mungkin menjauhkan mereka tanpa membuat mereka curiga."

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap punggung Sasuke dan Neji yang semakin menjauh dengan tajam. "Mulai sekarang ... jangan biarkan mereka berdua, kita harus menemani mereka 24 jam, Hinata!"

Hinata memandang sahabatnya itu yakin. "Ya aku tahu Sakura, kita harus menyadarkan mereka." Ujar Hinata penuh semangat, dan dijawab anggukkan mantap Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi ke _mall _untuk sementara ini. Kita memiliki sesuatu hal yang lebih penting dari pada _mall_, bukan begitu Hinata?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Hinata menyeringai tipis. "Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana jika sore ini kita ... main basket?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menyimpannya di tempat yang aman, 'kan?" Neji menatap Sasuke yang baru selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos oblong dan celana basket.

Sasuke menutup pintu lokernya dan menatap Neji sekilas. "Hn, kau tenang saja. Kita ke lapangan sekarang, ini sudah cukup sore." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang sudah cukup sepi itu seraya men-_dribble _bola basketnya.

"Ya, ini sudah pukul empat sore. Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Hinata dan Sakura sejak tadi, apa kau bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Neji seraya mencoba merebut bola basket di tangan Sasuke, namun dengan sigap pemuda _raven _itu menghindar dan terus men-_dribble _bolanya menuju lapangan basket.

"Entahlah, hari ini aku tidak bertemu Sakura. Kemana anak itu? Biasanya dia akan menghampiriku dan merengek ini, itu." Sahut Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika membayangkan adik berambut _pinky _itu merengek manja dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

Neji yang melihat wajah sahabatnya melembut dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu menyeringai penuh arti. "Heh, kau berubah menjadi sangat berbeda ketika menyangkut adik manismu itu, Uchiha."

Sasuke melirik Neji dari ekor matanya, lalu pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. "Kau juga berbeda jika sudah menyangkut adikmu, Hyuuga." Lalu Sasuke kembali berlari dengan bola basket yang setia ia pantulkan di lantai itu.

Neji tertegun menatap punggung Sasuke, tak lama pemuda beriris bulan itu tersenyum kecil. "Ternyata dia tahu, ya? Tsk, Uchiha memang jenius." Dan Neji pun berlari mengejar Sasuke yang semakin jauh darinya.

.

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

_Duk!_

"Lemparkan bolanya padaku Hinata!" teriak Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang mencoba men-_dribble _bola basket, walau selalu gagal dan tentu saja mengundang tawa renyah Sakura.

"Hahaha! Kau itu payah sekali, Hinata." Ejek Sakura dengan tatapan jenakanya menatap Hinata jahil.

Hinata yang kesal karena selalu gagal memantulkan bola itu tanpa sadar melemparnya pada Sakura dengan tenaganya yang cukup kuat, Sakura yang tak siap dengan lemparan Hinata membelalakkan kedua iris klorofilnya. "T-tunggu!"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya ketika jarak bola basket itu tinggal beberapa senti menghantam wajahnya itu. Pasrah, Sakura pasrah dengan nasibnya yang mungkin akan babak belur ketika bola itu menghantamnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sakura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya ketika tak merasakan hantaman keras pada wajahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat tangan kekar Sasuke menghalau bola basket itu tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sasuke terlihat terengah dengan peluh yang membasahi kaos oblongnya.

"_Nii-san_ ..." lirih Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya sekilas, lalu Sasuke menatap gadis berambut _indigo _yang sedang _shock _akibat ulahnya sendiri itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Terlambat satu detik saja, Sakura akan terluka karena kecerobohanmu, Nona Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Jika saja Sasuke tak berlari dari ujung koridor dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan adik perempuannya itu, Hinata yakin ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya karena ia baru saja hendak membuat sahabatnya celaka.

"M-maaf ..." ujar Hinata pelan.

Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke untuk meredakan amarah sahabatnya. Ya, Neji tahu seperti apa sikap Sasuke jika sudah menyangkut adiknya, "sudahlah, Hinata tidak sengaja." Lalu Neji berjalan menghampiri adiknya dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang gemetar itu lembut. "Sudah tidak apa-apa ..." bisik Neji menenangkan adiknya, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu gadis itu mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan di balik dada Neji.

Sasuke mengusap kedua pipi Sakura lembut. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata sepertinya memang tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lagipula tadi itu aku yang membuatnya kesal," suara Sakura teredam dalam pelukan Sasuke, "tubuhmu wangi sekali, _Nii-san ._.." tanpa sadar Sakura semakin memajukan wajahnya dan menghirup leher Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. "Hn, hentikan Sakura!" perintah Sasuke ketika tingkah Sakura semakin menjadi. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Tidak pulang?"

Sakura terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukkannya. "Hari ini aku dan Hinata ingin ikut bermain basket bersama kalian," ucap Sakura seraya mencoba merampas bola basket dari tangan Sasuke, namun dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat bolanya tinggi-tinggi. Sakura mencoba mengambilnya namun tetap saja gagal, lalu gadis itu terduduk lelah di lapangan dengan wajah kesal.

Sasuke menatap adik perempuannya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Dasar pendek," lalu Sasuke mulai memantulkan bolanya dan dengan mudah pemuda itu memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

Sakura yang melihat seringaian menyebalkan Kakaknya itu mencibir kesal. "Sombong!"

Neji mengambil bola basket Sakura yang tadi Sasuke lempar ke sisi lapangan dan memainkannya seraya menatap Sakura dan Hinata bergantian. "Kami bukan ingin bermain Sakura, tapi kami akan berlatih untuk turnamen Sekolah kita nanti." Jawab Neji kalem, dengan pelan Neji menggelindingkan bola basket itu pada Sakura yang masih setia terduduk di tengah lapang. "Bermainlah di sisi lapang bersama Hinata, jangan ganggu kami. Mengerti?" Lalu Neji melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memainkan bola yang diberikan Neji tanpa minat. Hinata berjongkok dan berbisik pelan pada Sakura, "kita biarkan saja mereka berlatih karena itu juga untuk Sekolah kita 'kan?" bisiknya.

Sakura mendelik dan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal. "Kau ini bagaimana? Kita 'kan sudah sepakat untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua?!"

Hinata menyeringai penuh arti, "kita akan mengawasi mereka, dan membuat mereka tak bisa bermesraan."

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Hinata bingung.

Hinata kembali berbisik dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku setuju!" pekik Sakura keras, dan sukses membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang pemanasan di tengah lapangan menatapnya heran.

Hinata menepuk keningnya pelan, "sssstt! Jangan keras-keras, Sakura!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Neji sejenak lalu ia tertawa garing. "Hahaha! Baiklah kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian, ayo Hinata!" Sakura menarik Hinata ke sisi lapangan dan mulai melempar bola pada Hinata.

Sasuke dan Neji menatap adik perempuannya malas. "Dasar perempuan," desis Neji seraya terkekeh kecil melihat Hinata yang kewalahan menerima lemparan bola dari Uchiha berambut _pink _itu.

"Hn, biarkan mereka bermain. Ayo kita mulai," Sasuke melirik adiknya sejenak, lalu pemuda itu mulai memainkan bolanya.

.

_BUAGH_!

"Argggh! Sudah cukup!" Sasuke memantulkan bolanya kesal, lalu dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang sedang menatapnya takut.

"M-maaf _Nii-san_ ... aku tidak sengaja," lirih Sakura seraya bersembunyi di balik punggung Hinata yang kini wajahnya memucat melihat kilatan marah di kedua manik Sasuke dan Neji yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke menyingkirkan bahu Hinata ke samping dan Neji langsung menarik Hinata ke ujung lapangan yang lain.

Pemuda _raven _mencuat itu menatap Sakura tajam. "Apa sebenarnya yang kaulakukan Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura menunduk takut, "tidak ada. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja melakukannya ..."

.

.

Neji menatap adik perempuannya yang sedang menunduk ketakutan itu datar. "Kau berbohong padaku Hinata, katakan apa tujuanmu melakukan itu? Kau tidak mungkin _tidak _sengaja melempar bola basket padaku berkali-kali, 'kan? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan ganggu latihan kami!"

Hinata menatap Kakaknya takut-takut. "A-aku memang tidak sengaja melakukannya, _N-Nii-san _... m-maafkan kami,"

.

.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Selama ia sedang berlatih, pasti kedua gadis yang _mengaku _tidak akan mengganggu itu selalu melempar bola basket ke kepalanya atau kepala Neji. Jika satu kali mungkin Sasuke akan maklum, tapi ini setiap kali ia sedang berkonsentrasi menatap Neji pasti Sakura akan melempar bola itu pada kepalanya.

"Hn, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka kau menutupi sesuatu dariku, Sakura. Katakan apa yang membuatmu aneh seperti ini!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar. "Aku tidak suka kau menatap Neji-_nii _seperti itu, dan aku juga benci Neji-_nii _yang bertingkah berlebihan padamu!" Sakura menatap Sasuke marah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

.

.

Hinata mencengkeram rok seragamnya erat, "apa salahku? Mengapa _kami-sama _menghukumku dengan memberikan Kakak yang tidak normal sepertimu, _Nii-san_?" Hinata menatap Neji dengan iris bulan yang dipenuhi oleh pancaran kekecewaan.

Neji mengerenyitkan dahinya heran. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Hinata."

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke hampa. "Apa yang akan Ayah, Ibu dan Itachi-_nii _katakan jika mereka tahu bahwa kau tidak normal, _Nii-san_? Mereka pasti akan kecewa. Kenapa kau memilih jalan yang salah? Di dunia ini banyak gadis cantik, fansmu juga banyak! Tapi ... tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk berpacaran dengan ... NEJI-_NII_?!" jerit Sakura bersamaan dengan jeritan Hinata di ujung lapangan yang lain.

.

.

"dengan ... SASUKE-_NII_?!"

_DEG_!

Sasuke dan Neji terdiam mematung seraya menatap adik perempuan mereka tak percaya.

Sasuke mencengkeram bahu adiknya gusar. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Berhentilah mengatakan hal konyol!"

.

.

Hinata menyeringai sinis dan menatap Neji tajam, "hal konyol? Hal konyol yang kaukatakan itu adalah fakta yang aku dan Sakura lihat di belakang Sekolah tadi!"

Neji menatap Hinata kosong. "Di belakang ... Sekolah?"

.

.

Sakura melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di bahunya dan menatap Kakak laki-lakinya itu kecewa. "Ya, di belakang Sekolah. Aku melihat semuanya, Neji-_nii _dengan resleting celananya yang terbuka dan kau dengan kemeja seragamu yang tak terkancing. Ah, jangan lupakan peluh yang membasahi tubuh kalian berdua." Lirih Sakura pelan.

.

.

Neji menatap Hinata bingung, "kau salah paham, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum miris. "Jangan berdalih! Aku kira apa yang dikatakan para _fujoshi _tak waras itu bohong, ternyata gosip kalian pasangan _yaoi _itu benar. A-aku tak percaya ini ... hikss,"

.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura geli, "kau salah paham, Sakura." Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura lembut, lalu pemuda itu memeluk Sakura. "Kami—aku dan Neji tidak memiliki hubungan menjijikan seperti yang kaukatakan, dan yang tadi itu kami sedang melakukan—"

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Sasuke sayu, "apa?"

.

.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas kami. Tadi ketika aku berusaha untuk menempelkan miniatur bangunan di denah yang sudah kami buat, tanpa sengaja ujung kardus itu mengait di resleting celanaku. Dan aku lupa membenarkannya karena terlalu fokus pada tugas kami," jelas Neji panjang lebar dan membuat Hinata menatapnya ragu sekaligus malu.

"B-benarkah? Lalu kenapa Sasuke-_nii _melepas semua kancing s-seragamnya?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Neji tersenyum kecil dan memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, "itu karena—"

.

.

"Cuaca yang membuatku terpaksa membuka bajuku. Terik matahari yang panas itu membuatku gerah, maka dari itu kau melihatku tidak mengancingkan semua kancing seragamku." Jelas Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah ketika menyadari tingkah bodohnya. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pelan. "Lain kali berpikirlah dulu sebelum menuduh sesuatu yang tidak mungkin,"

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal seraya mengusap dahinya yang sedikit perih itu pelan. "Ini sakit, _Nii-san _..." rajuk Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura lembut, lalu pemuda itu menggerakan dua jarinya menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekatinya. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke kembali, Sakura mengira Sasuke akan mengusap keningnya, namun—

_Tuk_!

"Argghh! Sakit _Nii-san_!" jerit Sakura ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke menyentil dahi lebarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai singkat, lalu menatap Sakura datar. "Hn, bodoh." Ejeknya. Ya, selama mereka hidup Sakura selalu berhasil tertipu dengan sikapnya dan melihat wajah kesal adiknya itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Sakura mencibir kesal, "menyebalkan!"

Sasuke melihat langit yang telah berubah warna, lalu ia menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya lembut. "Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang."

.

"Ahh! _Nii-san_ aku tidak bisa bernapas ..." lirih Hinata ketika Neji terus mencubit hidung mungilnya gemas.

Neji tersenyum kecil dan mengacak poni yang menutupi dahi lebar adiknya itu pelan. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Kakakmu ini, lain kali berpikirlah dulu sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu."

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. "I-iya maaf ..."

Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. "Neji-_nii_! Hinata! Aku dan Sasuke-_nii _pulang duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!" teriak Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan lalu pemuda itu menarik Sakura pergi dari lapangan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

Neji tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sasuke merangkul Sakura posesif. "Aku juga tahu tentangmu, Sasuke. Kurasa kita impas," gumam Neji pelan.

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura dan Sasuke dengan senyum tulus. "Mereka akur sekali ya, _Nii-san_? Padahal sikap mereka sangat bertolak belakang, Sakura yang hiperaktif, ceria dan hangat. Sedangkan Sasuke-_nii _yang pendiam, datar dan dingin, tapi mereka terlihat sangat nyaman satu sama lain, " ucap Hinata lembut.

Neji menoleh dan tersenyum tulus pada adiknya itu. "Itulah kecocokan mereka, Hinata. Mereka saling melengkapi, Sakura yang hangat mampu menghangatkan Sasuke yang dingin, Sakura yang ceria mampu membuat dunia Sasuke yang datar-datar saja menjadi lebih berwarna, Sakura yang hiperaktif mampu membuat suasana Sasuke yang selalu hening menjadi ramai. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang manusia yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka ditakdirkan untuk ... bersama." Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Hinata menatap Kakaknya heran. "Apa maksud _Nii-san_ dengan _'mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama'_?"

Neji menatap Hinata penuh arti, lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," Neji menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan lapangan basket.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

"Hahaha! Iya aku malu sekali. Seharusnya kita percaya kalau mereka bukan homo, tapi sialan para kumpulan gadis tak waras itu telah berhasil mengecohkan kepercayaan kita pada Sasuke-_nii _dan Neji-_nii _..." ujar Sakura pada telepon genggam yang berada di telinganya.

_'Iya, aku merasa sangat menyesal karena sudah lebih lima kali melemparkan bola basket pada Neji-_nii _hanya karena alasan konyol ...' _sahut Hinata di seberang sana.

Wajah Sakura ikut muram ketika mengingat tingkah konyolnya yang membuat Kakaknya sakit kepala gara-gara kepalanya tertimpa bola basket yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan itu berkali-kali.

"Ya, aku juga sangat menyesal." Lirih Sakura pelan.

Suara helaan napas panjang terdengar di seberang sana, _'sudahlah Sakura, lagipula kita sudah minta maaf pada mereka jadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, ya?'_

Sakura mengangguk walau tahu Hinata tak akan melihatnya. "Ya, tapi ada yang masih mengganjal pikiranku tentang mereka, Hinata."

_'Apa?'_

Sakura menggigit boneka bebeknya gusar, "kenapa sampai sekarang mereka tidak memiliki seorang kekasih? Itu aneh, 'kan? Di mana para laki-laki sebaya mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya menyerah pada hormon kelelakian mereka yang menggebu, tapi sampai saat ini aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke-_nii _dekat dengan seorang gadis manapun. Sasuke-_nii _juga tidak pernah keluar rumah jika tanpaku, ini aneh ..."

_'Aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu, Sakura. Neji-_nii _juga bersikap sama seperti Kakakmu, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan dan tidak pernah keluar rumah tanpaku.'_ Sahut Hinata di seberang sana.

_Tok, tok, tok_!

"Sayang? Keluarlah sebentar!" Suara Sang Ibu membuat Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Iya sebentar, bu!" sahut Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Cepatlah, ibu dan ayah tidak punya waktu banyak."

"Iya!"

"Hallo? Hinata sudah dulu ya? Kita lanjutkan nanti, sampai jumpa!" Sakura segera memutuskan sambungannya ketika mendengar sahutan dari Hinata.

.

"Nah, Sasuke jaga adikmu baik-baik ya? Ibu dan Ayah hanya dua minggu di New York." Mikoto memeluk tubuh putri bungsunya itu sebentar, laku beralih memeluk putra keduanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menatap Ayahnya sendu. "Aku mau ikut! Aku kangen Itachi-_nii_, Ayah ... ijinkan Saki ikut ya?"

Fugaku tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk kepala putrinya itu penuh kasih. "Hn, lain kali Ayah akan mengijinkanmu ikut, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Menyebalkan." Lirih Sakura pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening putrinya. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu sayang, nanti Ibu akan meyuruh Itachi pulang lebih cepat. Sekarang Saki di sini menemani Sasuke, apa kau tega meninggalkan Kakakmu sendirian di sini?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyandar di pilar rumah dari ekor matanya, lalu gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan _Nii-san_ sendiri,"

Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum tipis lalu setelah melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, mereka pun bergegas memasuki mobil. "Sakura, Sasuke, kami berangkat ya? Hati-hati di rumah, jangan bertengkar dan makanlah dengan teratur." Ujar Mikoto di balik kaca mobilnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk boneka bebeknya erat. "Hati-hati di jalan, Ayah, Ibu!"

Mobil itu pun menghilang di balik gerbang kediaman Uchiha yang kembali tertutup rapat. Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan Ayah pulang, _Nii-san_?" tanya Hinata di sela makan malamnya.

Neji tersenyum kecil ketika melihat remah makanan yang berada di ujung bibir Hinata, "mungkin lusa," sahut Neji seraya mengusap ujung bibir Hinata dengan jarinya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak, dan rona merah tak dapat ia tampik di kedua pipinya. "A-ah begitu?"

Neji mengagguk singkat, lalu ia kembali memakan makan malamnya. Hinata memasukan sup sendok terakhir ke dalam mulutnya dan menatap Kakaknya ragu. Pembicaraannya tentang ke-normalan kakaknya dengan Sakura tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada yang ingin kautanyakan, Hinata?" seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, Neji menanyakan sesuatu yang tepat.

Hinata menengguk air putih, lalu menatap Neji ragu. "Umm, sebenarnya ... kenapa sampai saat ini _Nii-san_ tak memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Itu karena _Nii-san_ tidak ingin," sahut Neji seadanya, dan tentu membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa? Maksudku, itu aneh. Apa benar kau ... um, n-normal?"

Neji memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, lalu ia beranjak dari kursi makannya dan menghampiri Hinata. "Mau tahu sesuatu? Ayo ikut denganku, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap Neji ragu, namun akhirnya Hinata menyambut tangan Neji. "_Un _..."

.

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya ketika melihat foto Sakura yang terpampang banyak di dinding ruangan rahasia Neji. "K-kau mencintai, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan itu sedikit ragu.

Neji yang tengah membenarkan lensa kamera SLR-nya menoleh dan langsung tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak. Itu bukan milikku, tapi milik Sasuke."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "eh? Apa maksudnya?"

Neji berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu 'kan ruangan ini begitu rahasia bagiku?" Hinata mengagguk bingung, "kau bahkan Ayah tak kuijinkan untuk memasuki ruangan ini, tapi hanya Sasuke 'lah yang kuijinkan. Ruangan ini adalah tempat di mana kami bisa memandang dan meresapi seseorang yang kami cintai, namun tak dapat kami miliki."

_DEG_!

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Hinata. Hinata tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti apa yang Neji maksud, "j-jangan bilang kalau ...,"

"Ya, Hinata. Sakura adalah seseorang yang Sasuke cintai, namun tak dapat ia miliki. Begitu juga ... _aku_." Imbuh Neji seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata melangkah mundur dengan tatapan tak percaya, "t-tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Neji tersenyum semar, "ya, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu ...," dengan gerakkan kilat Neji menerjang tubuh Hinata dan mereka berdua langsung jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Kyaaah! A-apa yang kaulakukan, _Nii-san_?"

Neji menyeringai tipis, "membuatmu percaya bahwa aku normal, dan membuatmu menjadi milikku ... _seutuhnya_."

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruk_!

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan seprai hitam legam, dan menyamankan posisinya yang terlentang bebas di sana. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang menatap langit malam di balkon.

"_Nii-san_ ... aku penasaran denganmu. Jika kau memang normal kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum memiliki seorang kekasih?" gumam Sakura seraya menatap plafon kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang menyapu lembut kulit wajahnya. "Hn, bukan urusanmu."

Sakura mendengus dan beranjak duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap punggung Sasuke tajam. "Kau itu aneh sekali! Jika kau memang normal, kenapa kau belum memiliki kekasih? Tidak ada 'kah seseorang yang kaucintai?"

"Aku memang tidak memiliki Kekasih, tapi ada seseorang yang begitu aku cintai, sangat mencintainya hingga membuatku gila karena aku tak bisa memilikinya." Ucap Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke remeh. "Cinta tak berbalas, eh? Kasihan sekali. Kau kalah denganku, _Nii-san_ ... bahkan tanpa kau tahu aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih." Imbuh Sakura dengan binar bahagia di kedua iris klorofilnya ketika mengingat sang kekasih: Sabaku Gaara. Ya, ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mengingat Sasuke yang terlalu _overprotective _padanya. Tentu saja hanya Hinata yang tahu rahasia Sakura.

Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan rahang mengeras, kedua matanya berkabut dengan kilatan amarah. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah memasuki kamar, lalu menutup pintu penghubung beranda kamarnya rapat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya tak terlihat karena tertutupi poni itu dengan heran, "Sasuke-_nii _... kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

"Jadi, kau benar menjalin hubungan dengannya, hn?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang kini menatapnya takut.

_Bodoh! Kenapa aku mengatakan rahasiaku pada Sasuke-nii? Bodoh!_ Batin Sakura gusar.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "kenapa? Takut, sayang?" gumam Sasuke dingin, ia mengambil dasi sekolah yang tergeletak di meja belajar, lalu dengan kecepatan penuh Sasuke mendorong Sakura berbaring dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan Sakura di tiang ranjang.

Sakura menjerit, "apa yang kaulakukan, _Nii-san_!"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_!" desis Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas perut Sakura. "Kau tahu siapa orang yang kucintai, tapi tak dapat kumiliki?" Sakura menggeleng kaku, "kau! Kau Uchiha Sakura, ya aku mencintaimu dan kini aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Imbuh Sasuke telak.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya, dan perlahan air matanya menetes. "K-katakan bahwa itu bohong!"

Sasuke bergeming dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan itu membuat Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak! Kau bercanda! Demi Tuhan! Kau kakak kandungku!" teriak Sakura parau. "Kau ... kau mau apa?", Sakura mulai panik ketika Sasuke yang setengah duduk di atasnya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan senyum Sasuke tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Sakura yang tidak berdaya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan? Kau tahu, keraguanmu akan ke-normalanku ... itu sedikit melukai harga diriku sebagai pria _normal_." Sasuke mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang mulai berotot terlihat.

Sejenak Sakura terpana melihat kulit putih bak porselen itu, tetapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia ada dalam kondisi berbahaya. Dengan panik Sakura mulai meronta dan menendang, secepat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku! Demi Tuhan, aku ini adikmu! Sadarlah Sasuke-_nii_!" teriak Sakura putus asa seraya terus mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi percuma, ikatan Sasuke di tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Sakura benar-benar tak berdaya.

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Sakura melihat ketika Sasuke melepas piyamanya dan setengah menindihnya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang adalah membuatmu percaya bahwa aku pria normal, dan membuatmu menjadi _mililku_." Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Sakura, hingga napas mereka beradu, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak dan berusaha meronta lagi.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Sshhh ... kau akan menyakiti lenganmu jika kau terus meronta seperti itu," bibir Sasuke merayap dan mendarat di bibir Sakura. Pemuda itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Sakura, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Sakura yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Sakura yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Sakura dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, napas Sakura terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling _intens _yang pernah dirasakannya. Selama berpacaran dengan Gaara, Sakura tak pernah merasakan ciuman panas seperti ini.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Sasuke berbisik lembut dengan napasnya yang panas di telinga Sakura, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku ...," tangan Sasuke merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Sakura, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku, selalu menggodaku sejak dulu." Jemari Sasuke memasuki celana piyama Sakura dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "di sini … yang paling panas."

"Nghhh, kumohon ... lepaskan aku Sasuke-_nii_, ini salah! Kita saudara, kau kakak kandungku!" Isak Sakura lirih dan ia mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Sasuke yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa keram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika ia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Sakura, lalu ia melirik ke pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Sakura. "Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar di tanganmu." Desisnya ditelinga Sakura.

Air mata terus mengalir di sudut mata Sakura, ia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan lakukan ini, demi Ayah dan Ibu! Jangan lakukan ini _Nii-san_ ... ini salah! Ini dosa! Demi Tuhan!" rintih Sakura putus asa.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Sakura, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras, "aku tidak peduli! Sudah cukup aku menahannya selama ini. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Sakura. Kau milikku!" Sasuke membuka kancing piyama Sakura satu persatu, membiarkan buah dada Sakura terlihat bebas untuknya.

"Ini milikku," Sasuke menyentuh buah dada Sakura dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Sakura, "seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Sasuke mengecup ujung buah dada Sakura, mengecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping buah dada Sakura, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan pemuda yang lahir di rahim yang sama dengannya itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Jemari Sasuke menyentuh titik pusat gairahnya dengan _intens _dan begitu ahli, memainkan Sakura sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Sakura meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Sasuke, tapi lengan Sasuke yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menurunkan jajahan bibirnya mengikuti jemarinya. Sakura terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di bawah sana, di pusat dirinya.

Seketika itu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar, "jangan! Sudah cukup! Jangan lakukan ini!" teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Sasuke menyentuhnya, tapi lengan Sasuke yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Sasuke yang bergerak liar di pusat dirinya dengan hembusan napasnya yang panas. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan.

"Sshh … semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Sakura. Milikku." Sasuke mencumbu pusat gairah Sakura menyatakan kepemilikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat remang remang, tidak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala. Hanya secercah cahaya rembulan yang menelusup dari jendela besar yang terbuka lebar sehingga tak hanya cahaya rembulan yang menelusup masuk namun angin malam pun ikut andil menelusup ke dalam ruangan itu, tapi angin malam itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kedua insan yang tengah berada di atas tempat tidur itu merasa kedinginan. Nyatanya hawa di sekitar mereka begitu kentara dengan hawa panas yang menyelimuti keduanya. Beberapa potong pakaian berserakan di setiap lantai di ruangan itu, bahkan jika ditelisik lagi ada beberapa pakaian yang sobek.

"Sa-sakit! H-hentikan ... kumohon! _Nii-san_! Hikss, k-kumohon!" suara rintihan pilu terdengar dari gadis yang kini tengah berbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun di bawah kungkungan pemuda yang berpenampilan sama -_tanpa sehelai benang pun- _yang melekat di tubuhnya, hanya selembar selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah mereka.

Gadis- ah ralat, gadis yang sebentar lagi berstatus sebagai wanita itu mencengkeram sprei putih di bawahnya kencang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras itu memasuki bagian paling _sensitive_-nya.

"Sshhh, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, dengar ... aku akan melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Bersiaplah!" Bisik Neji pelan, lalu tanpa komando ia langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya.

"ARGGHH!" air mata Hinata yang sedari tadi mengalir semakin mengalir deras ketika rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya terasa seperti mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya.

Neji mengecup dahi Hinata lembut, "Shh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah ... aku mulai," dan dengan itu Neji mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo pelan.

Hinata mencengkeram bahu kakak kandungnya itu erat, "_N-nii-san _... k-kumohon ... h-hentikanhh," rintihnya pedih.

Neji menatap Hinata sendu, "maaf, Hinata." Ia mulai bergerak dengan ritme lumayan cepat membuat tempat tidur yang mereka tempati berdecit. Hinata mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

_Mengapa ... mengapa aku menikmati persetubuhan ini, kami-sama? _Batinnya menjerit pedih.

Neji bergerak semakin cepat, lalu ia menunduk dan memandang pusat tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan Hinata dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat darah di bawah sana. Namun rasa terkejutnya itu tak membuatnya berhenti bergerak, nyatanya rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan menggelapkan semua perasaannya.

"Lihatlah, Hinata ... kau berdarah, dan itu karena ulahku. Hyuuga Neji, berhasil memasukimu, pria pertama dan terakhirmu. Aku mencintaimu ... Hyuuga Hinata." Bisik Neji di telinganya.

Jika Tuhan masih berbaik hati, Hinata sangat ingin menjadi buta saat ini juga dari pada harus melihat apa yang dilakukan kakak kandungnya itu. Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hancur! Hancur sudah. Hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak suci lagi, dan yang paling menghancurkan hatinya adalah kenyataan kakak kandungnya sendirilah yang menodainya.

Hinata kembali menutup kedua matanya erat, kedua tangannya ia arahkan kepada bahu Neji bertujuan untuk mendorongnya menjauh dari dirinya walaupun akhirnya tetap sia-sia. Neji bahkan tak mengurangi ritme kecepatan gerakannya. Suara tumbukan di bawah sana membuat Hinata rasanya ingin tuli saat ini juga. Hinata semakin mecengkeram bahu Neji keras bahkan sampai berdarah, namun Neji seakan mati rasa tak merasakan perih di kedua bahunya karena semua cita rasanya terkumpul di satu titik yang kini tengah di manjakan di bawah sana.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu melilit di area perut bawahnya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar geraman rendah pemuda di atasnya itu. Pergerakan pemuda itu semakin cepat dan cepat, sejurus kemudian sesuatu yang hangat mengalir memasuki dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sukses membuat Sakura klimaks dengan mulutnya, Sasuke beranjak dan kembali menindih tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh kasih dan mulai mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Dada bidangnya menggesek buah dada Sakura, dan Sakura merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Sakura inginkan.

Sasuke menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura, dan Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan rasa nikmat yang makin menghujam.

_Slap_!

"Aghhh!" Sakura mencengkeram punggung telanjang Sasuke dengan perasaan hancur. Air matanya kembali meleleh. Apa yang selama 16 tahun ini ia jaga telah hancur, dan yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah ... Uchiha Sasuke 'lah yang merenggutnya, kakak kandungnya.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengerang merasakan tubuh Sakura yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu ketat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin, tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Sakura. Sasuke ingin Sakura mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Sasuke bergerak, Sakura mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, ia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Sasuke. Sasuke ... kakak kandungnya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Sakura dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam. "Kau milikku, Sakura. Ingat itu baik-baik." Desis Sasuke di tengah aktivitasnya menghujam Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke membawa Sakura melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat itu lembut sesekali pemuda itu mengecupi kening Hinata penuh kasih. "Shhh, jangan menangis semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya lembut.

Hinata mengeleng lemah, "tidak ... semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja, i-ini adalah dosa b-besar dan semuanya t-tidak akan baik-baik saja!" teriak Hinata parau di dalam pelukan telanjang kakaknya itu.

Neji mengusap helaian _indigo _panjang Hinata lembut, "aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, tak tertahankan. Dan kini kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sebagai wanita, kau pun tahu aku ini adalah pria normal."

Hinata mendongkak dan menatap Neji kosong. "Kau tidak normal, _Nii-san_!"

"Hah?"

.

Bergelung hangat di dalam selimut hitam setelah percintaan panas mereka tak membuat Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang bergetar itu dengan perasaan sedih. Sungguh ia tak menginginkan ini terjadi, selama ini ia mampu menahan perasaan terlarang pada adiknya dengan hanya Neji yang tahu, namun kenyataan Sakura membohonginya membuat emosinya tersulut hingga ia melakukan ini pada Sakura. Adik kandungnya.

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Sakura dan membuang guling yang Sakura letakkan di antara mereka. Dengan lembut Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh ramping Sakura yang telanjang di bawah selimut itu dengan erat. "Jangan menangis, maafkan aku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Tangis Sakura semakin kencang, dengan sigap dan lembut Sasuke semakin merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukkannya. "Jangan menangis, kumohon." Lirih Sasuke sendu.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku, Sasuke-_nii_? Apa kau hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau normal dengan cara seperti ini?" gumam Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

Sasuke menumpu dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura dan menatap jendela dengan tatapan tajam. "Hn, tapi alasan pertama aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ditambah kau meragukan ke-normalanku." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Kau memang tidak normal, Sasuke-_nii_." Sahut Sakura lemah.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu mengecup punggung telanjang Sakura sensual, "kau benar. Pria normal mana yang mencintai dan bercinta dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Itu maksudmu 'kan?" Imbuh Sasuke kalem, Sakura hanya diam karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. "Aku tak peduli dengan ketidaknormalanku ini, aku tak menyesal mencintai dan bercinta denganmu, Uchiha Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi ... mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah melupakan percintaan kita ini." Ucap Sasuke tajam bagai sebuah janji seorang iblis yang tak terbantahkan.

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, ya ia yakin dirinya tak akan pernah melupakan hal ini. Bercinta dengan kakaknya yang tidak normal dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N : Haiiiii :D #LambaiTanganSasu Well, niatnya sih mau bikin chapter selanjutnya fic NLGMAC, tapi entah darimana awalnya dokumen Sasa malah terisi fic ini, yaudah daripada lumutan di berkas mending Sasa publish aja deh. xD Walaupun jelek banyak kekurangan dan _gajeness _gini ... semoga readers suka :) Terima kasih.

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
